Daddy
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Alice’s two-year-old daughter, Katelyn says something that surprises everyone-most of all Hatter! Takes place after "A Mirro Image." R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her little sister, Samantha, as well as Alice's daughter, Katelyn Elisabeth. If anyone would like to use Alice or her little sister, Samantha or Alice's daughter, please ask me first.

Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I hope everyone likes this next drabble! Again, this one was also inspired by themadmaiden.

Summary: Alice's two-year-old daughter, Katelyn says something that surprises everyone-most of all Hatter!

"Daddy"

Twenty-four-year-old Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller smiled as she gazed around the Hatter's familiar kitchen. She had spent many a day here when she was younger drinking tea, chatting with her friends or trying to help them out of a royal dilemma they had gotten themselves into.

Sighing to herself, Alice realized how much she missed those days. She hadn't lessened her time spent there since she had grown up, and the two friends still got themselves into trouble, but between raising Kate and making sure her sister picked a major before Christmas, she hadn't exactly been able to spend as much time with them as she would have liked.

Taking a sip of her favorite tea, Alice resolved to fix that soon.

As Alice finished her tea, she put the cup in the dishwasher after washing it out.

Over the last fix years or so, she had grown accustomed to feeling more at home at the Hatter's. She had even cooked her friends a few meals there and had surprised Hatter with her knowledge that chocolate wasn't part of the food pyramid.

Sitting down in the kitchen once again, Alice wasn't surprised when one of the teapot lids sprang open and the Dormouse popped up.

"They're not back yet?" He asked.

Alice shook her head.

"No. Let's just hope when they do get back, they bought more than a year's supply of chocolate pudding."

"Maybe they bought cheese pudding."

Alice giggled.

"I guess if you like that sort of thing."

"Like it? I love it! It goes well with cheese cake." With that, he went back into his teapot.

Shaking her head, Alice decided to see if there was anything good on TV.

Sitting down in the living room, she flipped on the tube and started channel surfing.

As she expected, all she found were infomercials about hats.

There were two channels for Katelyn to enjoy when Hatter watched her, but Alice wasn't in the mood for "Sagwa" or "Gullah Gullah Island."

As it was, Katelyn watched the latter almost every day before nap.

Not that Alice was complaining or anything. GGI was family oriented and it had catchy music, but unfortunately, her daughter had not grasped the concept of variety yet. This meant they watched "Feelings Soup" and "Big and Small" nearly twenty-four seven.

At least with "Sagwa" Katelyn didn't care which episode t was, as long as Sagwa was in it. This meant Alice could pick and choose for her without too much of a fuss.

Turning off the TV, Alice went for the Hatter's book shelf instead. She knew he collected books about hats and cooking, but she also thought he might have a novel or two scattered throughout the various tomes.

Scanning the shelf, Alice smiled as her eyes landed on a familiar title from her childhood.

She remembered how many times Hatter had read her "Caps for Sale" and "Six Spoonful for Sam."

Hare had even commented that as many times as Hatter read the book to Alice and then to Sammie, the cat would have probably gained twenty pounds.

As for Katelyn's favorite books, she preferred the Disney genre, Princess Jasmine especially.

Ariel was high her list too, but Jasmine came first.

After reading her "A Pet for a Princess," her daughter had asked her if they could get a pet tiger.

After Alice had said no and explained that a tiger wouldn't' fit in their house, Katelyn in her two and a half year old way solved the problem by telling her mother it could live outside.

Although Alice's three bedroom house was nice, she found herself missing the palace and the company it brought her every once in a while.

Although the Queen had assured her eldest daughter that she would always have a place there, she knew it was time for her to move on.

Even though her Majesty had tired to save face the day Alice moved out with a six-month-old Katelyn, Rabbit and Alice both knew the truth. She was going to miss having them there.

Soon enough however, Alice settled into a routine and often visited her mother on a daily basis. Either that or she saw her when she would come over to Hatter's in order to yell at him for something he did that caused her a royal headache, which happened often.

The last time had been at Katelyn's first birthday party. The Hatter had thought that making her a talking mobile to hang over her crib.

Alice appreciated the gesture until she inevitably found the glitch.

While hanging it up, she discovered that instead of playing soft music or saying soothing nursery rhymes, it kept saying it was time for tea.

After awhile, Alice decided it was time to return it to it's rightful owner.

Hatter was a little disappointed, but quickly cheered up when Alice gave him the task of fixing it.

As Alice's mind floated back to the present, she heard the front door open and Hatter call, "We're back!"

Bracing herself for the unique food items that were sure to come out of the many bags, Alice went to help him put them away.

As she got into the hallway, she saw there were at least eight bags sitting in the foyer.

"Please tell me they're not all full of chocolate products."

"Okay. We won't." Hare replied.

Alice heaved a sigh as she picked up the nearest bag and gazed inside.

Sure enough, among the few bunches of bananas and bushels of broccoli were boxes of chocolate comestibles.

Shaking her head, Alice picked the bag up and carried it into the kitchen.

After the food was put away, Alice left for the palace. She wasn't only going to pick her daughter up, but she was also going to borrow a book from her mother's library and stay for dinner.

Upon arriving at the palace, Alice entered to find different colored streamers all over the place.

She smiled to herself. She knew the Hatter had something to do with this.

She had less than a minute to collect her thoughts before a small figure ran to her, smiling from ear to ear.

Crouching down, Alice caught the little girl in her arms.

Gathering the child up in her arms, Alice stood up and turned around just in time to see Rabbit skate in out of breath.

"I love your daughter," he began sincerely, "but she has more energy than all of my nieces and nephews put together."

"Did you keep Mr. Rabbit busy today?" Alice asked planting a kiss on Kate's cheek.

Kate shook her head. She then pointed to the Queen who was coming in to join them as if to say, "No. Grandma did."

"Alice, good, you're here. Just in time to help me."

"Help you what?" Alice asked with curiously.

"I'm trying to organize a dinner party and I can't decide on whether or not to serve cheese cake or strawberry shortcake."

"Isn't the Duchess allergic to both of those?" Alice asked.

"Exactly what I was thinking. You're a genius my dear."

"What did I do?"

"If I serve both, that means there's twice as much chance she won't show up."

Alice rolled her eyes. She loved her mother, but sometimes, she was too much.

"So is that why you have the streamers all over the place?" She asked.

"What would make you think that? Dinah knocked them down off the shelf. I told Rabbit not to put them so high. But does he listen?"

"No." Kate finished.

The Queen smiled at her.

"I told you she was smart one."

Alice couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's antics and the Queen's reaction.

Later that night, as they were finishing up dinner, Hatter handed Alice a book.

"You've finally found it." Alice said with a surprised look on her face.

Hare nodded.

"It only took him a month."

"Well, I looked in so many different places for it, it just wasn't in any of the places that I looked. So I had to look in other places to find it."

Alice nodded, choosing not to say anything. She gazed over at her daughter who was finishing up her own dinner.

"Just a little more and then you can have dessert." She told her.

Kate nodded. She then glanced over at Hatter and kept her gaze for a few minutes.

Alice could see the wheels turning in her head.

A few minutes later as the Tweedles were helping Rabbit to put away the dinner dishes and Hare was busy trying to figure out why Social sciences didn't involve chat rooms, Alice and Hatter were busy talking about his latest invention and what might have gone wrong with it when Kate blurted something out nobody was expecting, least of all Hatter.

She looked at him before the word left her mouth. As it did, it shocked everybody and made Rabbit drop a dish.

"Daddy!"

The silence that fell after her pronouncement, didn't last very long.

Alice flushed red while the Tweedles gave Kate high fives and Dinah meowed her approval.

As for the Queen, she was busy yelling at Rabbit for the dish he had broken.

Alice looked helplessly at Hatter.

"I didn't teach her that." She said honestly. "I don't know where she picked that up from."

Hatter was flustered for a minute or so, but quickly recovered not long after.

"Well, let's all have some tea."

Hare recovered from his fit of mirth long enough to remind his best friend of their current surroundings.

"I don't think the Queen would like us making tea in her kitchen, especially the track record you hold for broken dishes."

Hatter nodded.

"It is pretty impressive, isn't it?"

Hare shrugged.

"I would think so. Except I think Rabbit has you beat."

Alice laughed at the exchange between her two friends. It was familiar and comforting to hear it.

Dum grinned as he came back into the dining room, followed by his brother.

Alice could tell they were trying not to laugh and losing the battle miserably.

Dum spoke up first.

"So it seems our niece learned a new word."

Dee nodded.

"And you know how kids repeat themselves. If he's the father that would make us your brothers in law."

"That's one spot on the family tree I'd get rid of right away." Hare remarked. "Then again, your second cousin twice removed comes to mind."

"Now ,come on fellows." The Walrus piped up. "There are worst things she could have said." He then turned to his left and consulted with Penapid. "Oh yes. You're quite right, Penapid, quite right."

"What did he say?" Dee inquired as he sat down and took Kate out of her high chair. He set the child in his lap and gave her another high five.

"Penapid said that at least she didn't call her Majesty Grandma."

"Grandma," Dum said laughing all over. "That's a good one."

"Especially since she's not-"

"Since I'm not what?" The Queen asked as she entered the room. "What's going on around here? What are all you talking about?"

As Alice was about to jump in with an answer, Kate repeated her earlier pronunciation.

This time, she pointed directly at Hatter as she said it as though making sure the Queen knew who she was talking about.

"All right. Who taught her that?"

Alice shook her head and made eye contact with her mother in an effort to show her she wasn't lying.

"Well?" She asked eyeing her subjects intently.

"Did someone call my name?" The Cheshire Cat said as he appeared. "I was wondering when I was going to get invited to one of your parties."

"Who said you were invited at all?"

"She did." The Cheshire cat said as he pointed a paw at the eldest Miller sister.

The Queen rounded on her daughter with a look she knew only too well.

"Well, you see, Mom, he…uh he helped me with something so I…didn't think you'd mind?"

"Well I do mind. Two cats are enough. Besides, this one steals food."

Seizing her chance to change the subject and avoid immediate trouble, Alice glanced at the cat curiously.

"Were you the one that taught Kate to call Hatter "Daddy"?"

The Cat thought about it for a minute.

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't."

"Well now that's over with," Hatter said. "Let's have dessert."

"Hmm, good idea. But first, tell me how your enjoying fatherhood."

The Hatter stared at the Cat open mouthed as the feline disappeared.

THE END


End file.
